Nate River
Nate River (ネイト・リバー, Neito Ribā), bardziej znany jako Near (ニア, Nia), jest młodszym z dwóch następców L'a wychowanych w Wammy House. Po jego śmierci, Near rozpoczyna dochodzenie w sprawie Kiry. Wkrótce staje się głową SPK (Special Provision for Kira). Wygląd thumb|250px|left|Symbol N Near jest niskiego wzrostu. Jego włosy są koloru białego, a oczy szarego. Zawsze widzimy go w piżamie składającej się z białej koszuli z długimi rękawami oraz białych spodni, jednak w anime jego spodnie są koloru niebieskiego. W One shot Near jest wyraźnie wyższy, ma nieco dłuższe włosy i zauważalne czarne cienie pod oczami. Near podpisuje się gotycką literą N. Osobowość Near jest zastępcą geniusza, detektywa L'a. Jest bardzo spokojny i cichy. Na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo dziwny i dziecinny. Jego tok myślenia jest całkiem podobny do L, dlatego też to właśnie on - a nie Mello - stał się jego zastępcą. Pod dziwnym i dziecinnym zachowaniem kryje się geniusz, czego dowodzi jego odkrycie po krótkim czasie, że Kira to Light Yagami. Charakterystycznym dla Near'a jest zabawa włosami oraz budowanie zamków i innych budowli z kostek lub zapałek. Lubi także inne rozrywki umysłowe np. puzzle. Jego własnoręcznie wykonane figurki umożliwiają mu uporządkować myśli i spojrzeć na sytuację z lepszej strony. Zabiera je ze sobą nawet na konfrontację w Yellow Box. Przedstawiają one wszystkie osoby wmieszane w sprawę Kiry. Historia Jego historia jest nam nie znana, ale po raz pierwszy poznajemy go w odcinku Odnowa. Na niektórych stronach często jest poruszany temat rodziców Near'a. Istnieje strona, na której zostało stwierdzone, że Naomi Misora i L to jego rodzice. Fabuła Manga Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w Wammy's House, gdzie układa swoje puzzle i prosi przechodzących koło niego rówieśników, którzy proponują mu zabawę na zewnątrz, by zostawili go w spokoju. Tego samego dnia w okolicach północy, on i Mello jest proszony przez Rogera do swojego gabinetu. Tam dowiaduje się o śmierci L'a.Manga Death Note; Rozdział 59, strony 4 i 20-21 Cztery lata później odwiedza prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych razem z dyrektorem generalnym FBI. Członek agencji informuje głowę państwa, że tak naprawdę L nie żyje od kilku lat, a dotychczasowy detektyw został jedynie stworzony przez japońską policję. Dodaje, że morderstwa dokonywane przez Kirę miały miejsce dzięki mocy Notatnika Śmierci. Near potwierdza te słowa, opowiadając historię pojmania Higuchiego, która ma związek z sytuacją, dzięki której odkryto moce przedmiotu i sposób korzystania z notesu . Po skończeniu wyjaśnień, prezydent pyta dyrektora FBI o Neara, zauważając, iż wygląda on na prawowitego następcę L'a. Potem dowiadujemy się, że chłopak dołączył do organizacji tropiącej Kirę.Manga Death Note; Rozdział 60, strony 4-8 Death Note: Another Note (powieść) Near wspomniany jest w powieści Death Note: Another Note przez narratora - Mello, gdy ten mówi, że prawdopodobnym odbiorcą owej powieści będzie „ten jajogłowy dureń Near”. Dodatkowo wyraża nadzieję, że sprawi Nearowi ból fakt, że Mello wiedział o L'u więcej niż on''Death Note: Another Note'' Jak używać?. Następnie Mello wyznaje, że Wammy's House miało na celu stworzenie idealnego klona L'a, lecz, że to nie było łatwe - dodaje, że dla Neara i niego, którzy byli najbliżej L'a było to nierealne. Twierdzi, że im bardziej się upodobniali do niego, im mocniej się starali, tym bardziej detektyw się oddalał jak fatamorgana. Później Mello podaje informację, że on i Near stanowili czwartą generację wychowanków sierocińca i ich pokolenie było zupełnie inne niż pierwsze - to, do którego należeli A i Beyond Birthday. Dodaje też, że Beyond miał o wiele większą osobistą obsesję na punkcie L'a niż Mello na punkcie Neara''Death Note: Another Note'' Rozdział 4: Shinigami. Mello dodaje również, że L był celem każdego wychowanka Wammy's House i każdy chciał go przewyższyć i prześcignąć, jednak podaje też różnice - M jako rywal, N jako następca, natomiast B jako przestępca''Death Note: Another Note'' Rozdział 5: Zegar. Inne media Ciekawostki * Początkowo, wraz z Mello miał być synem L'a, jednak koncepcja nieco się zmieniła. * W ostatnim rozdziale mangi, po upływie roku od końca Kiry, widzimy Neara już jako L'a, w dodatku je on czekoladę, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił. * Nie jest on niestety synem Naomi i L'a, ponieważ poznali się 4 lata po urodzeniu Near'a. Gdyby jednak tak było to L został by ojcem w wieku 12 lat, a Naomi 15. Cytaty Odniesienia Motywy Near Theme A|Motyw A Near Theme B|Motyw B de:Nate River en:Nate River es:Nate River fr:Nate River it:Near pt:Near ru:Нейт Ривер bg:Неър Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:L Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:SPK Kategoria:Wammy's House